The present disclosure relates to a measurement machine for measuring an object, and more particularly to a measurement machine such as a portable articulated arm coordinate measuring machine or a laser tracker that measures an object according to a measurement or inspection plan that is identified by a bar code located on the object to be measured or on a drawing (e.g., a CAD drawing) of the object.
Portable articulated arm coordinate measuring machines (AACMMs) have found widespread use in the manufacturing or production of parts or objects where there is a need to rapidly and accurately verify the dimensions of the part during various stages of the manufacturing or production (e.g., machining) of the part. Portable AACMMs represent a vast improvement over known stationary or fixed, cost-intensive and relatively difficult to use measurement installations, particularly in the amount of time it takes to perform dimensional measurements of relatively complex parts. Typically, a user of a portable AACMM simply guides a probe along the surface of the part or object to be measured. The measurement data are then recorded and provided to the user. In some cases, the data are provided to the user in visual form, for example, three-dimensional (3-D) form on a computer screen. In other cases, the data are provided to the user in numeric form, for example when measuring the diameter of a hole, the text “Diameter=1.0034” is displayed on a computer screen.
An example of a prior art portable articulated arm CMM is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,582 ('582), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The '582 patent discloses a 3-D measuring system comprised of a manually-operated articulated arm CMM having a support base on one end and a measurement probe at the other end. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,147 ('147), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a similar articulated arm CMM. In the '147 patent, the articulated arm CMM includes a number of features including an additional rotational axis at the probe end, thereby providing for an arm with either a two-two-two or a two-two-three axis configuration (the latter case being a seven axis arm).
Another common type of measurement machine for measuring a part or object to determine whether or not that manufactured part or object conforms to the desired design specifications is a laser tracker. A laser tracker measures the 3-D coordinates of a certain point by sending a laser beam to the point, where the laser beam is typically intercepted by a retroreflector target. The laser tracker finds the coordinates of the point by measuring the distance and the two angles to the target. The distance is measured with a distance-measuring device such as an absolute distance meter (ADM) or an interferometer. The angles are measured with an angle-measuring device such as an angular encoder. A gimbaled beam-steering mechanism within the instrument directs the laser beam to the point of interest. The retroreflector may be moved manually by hand, or automatically, over the surface of the object. The laser tracker follows the movement of the retroreflector to measure the coordinates of the object. Exemplary laser trackers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,651 to Brown et al., incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,339 to Lau et al. The total station, which is most often used in surveying applications, may be used to measure the coordinates of diffusely scattering or retroreflective targets. The total station is closely related to the laser tracker.
A common type of retroreflector target is the spherically mounted retroreflector (SMR), which comprises a cube-corner retroreflector embedded within a metal sphere. The cube-corner retroreflector comprises three mutually perpendicular mirrors. The apex of the cube corner, which is the common point of intersection of the three mirrors, is located at the center of the sphere. It is common practice to place the spherical surface of the SMR in contact with an object under test and then move the SMR over the surface of the object being measured. Because of this placement of the cube corner within the sphere, the perpendicular distance from the apex of the cube corner to the surface of the object under test remains constant despite rotation of the SMR. Consequently, the 3-D coordinates of the object's surface can be found by having a tracker follow the 3-D coordinates of an SMR moved over the surface. It is possible to place a glass window on the top of the SMR to prevent dust or dirt from contaminating the glass surfaces. An example of such a glass surface is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,388,654 to Raab et al., incorporated by reference herein.
A gimbal mechanism within the laser tracker may be used to direct a laser beam from the tracker to the SMR. Part of the light retroreflected by the SMR enters the laser tracker and passes onto a position detector. The position of the light that hits the position detector is used by a tracker control system to adjust the rotation angles of the mechanical azimuth and zenith axes of the laser tracker to keep the laser beam centered on the SMR. In this way, the tracker is able to follow (track) the SMR as it is moved.
Angular encoders attached to the mechanical azimuth and zenith axes of the tracker may measure the azimuth and zenith angles of the laser beam (with respect to the tracker frame of reference). The one distance measurement and two angle measurements performed by the laser tracker are sufficient to completely specify the three-dimensional location of the SMR.
As mentioned, two types of distance meters may be found in laser trackers: interferometers and absolute distance meters (ADMs). In the laser tracker, an interferometer (if present) may determine the distance from a starting point to a finishing point by counting the number of increments of known length (usually the half-wavelength of the laser light) that pass as a retroreflector target is moved between the two points. If the beam is broken during the measurement, the number of counts cannot be accurately known, causing the distance information to be lost. By comparison, the ADM in a laser tracker determines the absolute distance to a retroreflector target without regard to beam breaks, which also allows switching between targets. Because of this, the ADM is said to be capable of “point-and-shoot” measurement. Initially, absolute distance meters were only able to measure stationary targets and for this reason were always used together with an interferometer. However, some modern absolute distance meters can make rapid measurements, thereby eliminating the need for an interferometer. Such an ADM is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,446 to Bridges et al., incorporated by reference herein. The distances measured by interferometers and absolute distance meters are dependent on the speed of light through air. Since the speed of light varies with air temperature, barometric pressure, and air humidity, it is common practice to measure these quantities with sensors and to correct the speed of light in air to obtain more accurate distance readings. The distances measured by total stations also depend on the speed of light in air.
In its tracking mode, the laser tracker automatically follows movements of the SMR when the SMR is in the capture range of the tracker. If the laser beam is broken, tracking will stop. The beam may be broken by any of several means: (1) an obstruction between the instrument and SMR; (2) rapid movements of the SMR that are too fast for the instrument to follow; or (3) the direction of the SMR being turned beyond the acceptance angle of the SMR. By default, following the beam break, the beam may remain fixed at the point of the beam break, at the last commanded position, or may go to a reference (“home”) position. It may be necessary for an operator to visually search for the tracking beam and place the SMR in the beam in order to lock the instrument onto the SMR and continue tracking.
Some laser trackers include one or more cameras. A camera axis may be coaxial with the measurement beam or offset from the measurement beam by a fixed distance or angle. A camera may be used to provide a wide field of view to locate retroreflectors. A modulated light source placed near the camera optical axis may illuminate retroreflectors, thereby making them easier to identify. In this case, the retroreflectors flash in phase with the illumination, whereas background objects do not. One application for such a camera is to detect multiple retroreflectors in the field of view and measure each retroreflector in an automated sequence. Exemplary systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,809 to Pettersen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,800,758 to Bridges et al., incorporated by reference herein.
Some laser trackers have the ability to measure with six degrees of freedom (DOF), which may include three coordinates, such as x, y, and z, and three rotations, such as pitch, roll, and yaw. Several systems based on laser trackers are available or have been proposed for measuring six degrees of freedom. Exemplary systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,800,758 to Bridges et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,788 to Pettersen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,689 to Lau.
While existing measurement machines such as portable AACMMs or laser trackers are suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for a simplified method of inspecting parts based on machine readable information provided on the parts or on representation of the parts.